narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure Academy
The is a massive -like structure located on one of the many cliffs in the outlying regions of the village. It is located in the sixth and outermost of the village. The Academy is where prospective ninja are trained and where official ninja receive their assignments. It was founded by the out of military necessity. Appearance The Academy is one of the most easily recognized structures in the entire village, comprising of a large tower-like building with an open-air battle arena situated at the very top. The classrooms within the Academy are generally designed as large lecture halls, allowing for the maximum amount of students to learn from a single instructor as possible. Administrative Division Along with being a school, it is also the area where the Kazekage's office is located, which is where missions are dispatched and the day-to-day running of the village takes place. The Kazekage's office is a small, somewhat rectangular room usually filled with stacks of paperwork. Behind the Kazekage's desk is a small window through which the Kazekage can survey most of the village. There is also the Mission Assignment Desk where missions are usually dispensed to shinobi. Academic Division Admission Requirements The requirements for entering the Academy were revised following the by the Sixth Kazekage, Bunbuku Chagama. # Loyalty to the village and a desire to preserve its peace. # Be of able body and mind to endure the rigorous training requirements. # Have a strong determination to complete the training and become a Sunagakure shinobi. If the above conditions are met, admission to the Academy will be granted. Curriculum Like any normal academic institution, students at the Academy are taught reading, writing, and mathematics from a young age. Unlike in Konohagakure, kunoichi do not have separate classes for certain subjects. All students of both genders attend the same amount of classes. Students study the Shinobi Rules, and occasionally, very highly experienced shinobi attend the school to give lectures on their past experiences. Lessons learned during the are particularly stressed. Classes are taught by both chūnin and jōnin instructors. During these classes, students are taught basic trap making, the primary uses for basic ninja tools, such as shuriken, kunai, and swords; learning how to effectively utilize them in combat. Academy students are taught about chakra and how to use it, hand seals, and basic levels of: * classes serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of Physical Education class. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. They also learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat. * classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. The subject of ninjutsu encompasses techniques that use chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Techniques such as the and the are taught to students at the Academy that will build up to what they'll learn from their jōnin-sensei. * classes are not touched much upon except for explaining what genjutsu is. When learning about genjutsu, students are advised to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it. Graduation In Sunagakure, graduating the academy consists of taking what is known as the . It consists of a written exam over the Shinobi Rules and reading, writing, and mathematics, as well as a test over the usage of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Like in most villages, those that pass are given forehead protectors and are separated into teams of four; three Genin and a Jōnin instructor. At this point, they will be tested once again by their jōnin teacher to assess whether they would be able to handle the demands that will be made of them as ninja. Those that fail are sent back to the Academy, and those that pass become Genin. Students who don't pass the tests set by their chūnin-sensei, however, may be held back for another year. However, students who do pass the tests set by their chūnin-sensei, but later fail the tests administered by their assigned jōnin-sensei, may either be sent back to the academy or else, depending on their performance, dropped from the program at their jōnin-sensei's discretion. See also * at Narutopedia.